Koda's Nightmare
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for VERY graphic stuff..... I do NOT hate Koda...but this is what happens when you're in a weird mode and your brother decides to be twisted....


Note: I do NOT hate Koda. I wrote this because it was stuck on my mind... ALL of these "torture methods" are credited to my brother, Clint. ::laughs::  
  
This poem is EXTREMELY graphic. For those of the weak-stomached, TURN AWAY NOW!!  
  
Still brave enough? Okay, here's the poem!  
  
Koda's Nightmare  
  
My nightmare, it was a bad one  
  
All the horrible things done  
  
To me, it was more than I could take  
  
Tearing at my skin like it was a steak  
  
They stabbed me, mutilated me  
  
I couldn't even say a single plea  
  
They tore out my heart, and let me bleed  
  
Couldn't believe this horrid deed  
  
First thing they did in a blur  
  
Was cut off my soft fur  
  
They worked with it on a boat  
  
And, to wear, they make a warm coat  
  
They sliced off my tongue, I wanted to gag  
  
When one used it like a name-tag  
  
I wanted to give them a few good kicks  
  
When they starting using my ribs as chopsticks  
  
Out came my large intestine and colon  
  
I could see my bladder puffed up and rollin'  
  
They attached them together and during the day  
  
They would use it as a weapon of dung spray  
  
My head was sliced off and cracked open  
  
And out came my brain to do a little moppin'  
  
As what they did made me want to lunge  
  
They turned my brain into a sponge  
  
That wasn't even half of it  
  
My skull wasn't smashed to bits  
  
But it was hallowed out and sold  
  
As a little bowl  
  
If I wasn't in the mood to gripe  
  
Now I am, as for a bagpipe  
  
They used my lungs and heart  
  
I'll surely tear them apart  
  
Now they've gone too far  
  
As they sliced off both my private parts  
  
Used my ding-dong as a salt-shaker  
  
Soon they will meet their maker  
  
As for my other one, I needn't explain  
  
Not that I want to complain  
  
But they turned my sack into a pouch  
  
I'm turning into a grouch  
  
They hacked of my eyes  
  
And to my surprise  
  
Playing marbles they used them for  
  
Or sometimes even using them as fish lure  
  
My poor tail was also hacked  
  
The one thing my rear end couldn't lack  
  
A necklace it was transformed into  
  
Stop it, I'm warning you  
  
Out my stomach came  
  
What they did next was inhumane  
  
They started using it like it was a pitcher  
  
And sell it to get richer  
  
They took out my entrails  
  
And to make high sales  
  
The entrails became skipping rope  
  
Did they care of the extra food, nope  
  
They cut off my back paws  
  
It was so against the laws  
  
To use them like slippers  
  
They're better off smelling kippers  
  
My front paw and arm  
  
Now I shouldn't be so alarmed  
  
After all the things they did  
  
Turning them into a back-stratcher, horrid  
  
They took my butt and like the others  
  
They had a very good use for it for mothers  
  
Turning it into a seat for their children  
  
I hope they fall into a hot cauldron  
  
Lastly, they took out my nerves, horrible  
  
Using them like string in traps, deplorable  
  
They trapped other bears and made them succumb  
  
All the things they did to me, they did to them  
  
That's when I woke up from the nightmare  
  
I looked at everything with a hard glare  
  
I was happy it was only a dream  
  
I could almost feel a golden beam  
  
Then suddenly I heard a shot  
  
Arrow through my heart, it hurt a lot  
  
As I looked, recognizing everything before my fall  
  
I realized that my dream was real after all  
  
PS: I will remove this poem IF enough people want me to. ^^;; And as I said, I don't hate Koda. Clint came up with ALL these methods, yep. I fell on the ground laughing at all of them. So funny! XD His most disturbing one yet, I did not put in here.....You know the part about the salt-shaker? Well, there are 3 other disturbing things he did with it... Baby bottle...pacifier.....and lollipop.....LOLLLLL!!  
  
Well, see ya. 


End file.
